


It's Going To Be Alright

by alien_muse



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Az was very much into it, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), and the issue wasn't sex itself, but like after Crowley was very enthusiastic about it, he actually said yes, topic of Falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: "Angel, it's going to be alright," Crowley whispered in Aziraphale's ear, making the shiver run down the angel's spine."Oh, my dear," Aziraphale sighed and placed a chaste kiss on his demon's forehead. "How do you know? It's never been done before."





	It's Going To Be Alright

It was soon after the Almost-Apocalypse, the emotions were rising high and finally went overboard, causing the angel and the demon to reconsider their feeling for each other and decide that, maybe, they wanted to express them in a slightly more physical way. In other words, they started kissing and couldn't stop for hours.

There were in Crowley's flat, the demon had poured vintage vine in the fancy glasses, sat down next to Aziraphale, a little bit too closely, handed him the drink. Their thighs touched, the angel jerked away from the contact and blushed, looking at that moment absolutely delicious. Crowley smiled. Aziraphale licked his lips.

He tasted like he's just eaten his favourite dessert.

Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder and leaned closer. The angel took a shattering breath and kissed him back, softly, pouring in all the love he felt for his friend. The demon couldn't help moaning. Angel's love is _divine_ ; all that light, all that affection that is meant for the whole world directed at one person only.

The moan did _things_ to Aziraphale's body.

"Crowley," the angel pushed the demon's shoulder a little. "Wait."  
Crowley stopped but stayed close, his yellow eyes looking expectedly. He was waiting.

Aziraphale took a couple of shallow breaths. It was hard to concentrate when all your body wanted to not only continue kissing but also to get more touches, more pressure, more of the things it had never experienced. God, he'd gone native.

"We shouldn't let it continue further, my dear," the angel said. The last thing he expected was Crowley laughing. "It's no joking matter, not in the least!"

"We only kisssed and you're already thinking of going further?" Crowley looked positively smug when Aziraphale's face gone all heated up at his comment.  
Aziraphale pouted. "You know what I meant. We shouldn't. We are an angel and a demon..."

Crowley groaned but far from pleasure this time. "Nope, angel, please, can we skip this round?" Aziraphale blinked and he elaborated. "We were already through this, with the Arrangement, and the Apocalypse. Let's just skip it." The demon smiled with his best tempting smile, full of promises he certainly was able to keep. "Let's save ourselves some time." He pointedly looked at the angel's lips. "We could put that time to some good use."

"Oh, dear," said Aziraphale. He was most surely tempted. "Believe me when I say that it's not a lack of affection for you, my dear boy, but the sincerest concern. My Falling won't do us any good and it may rob us of the only advantage we have."

Crowley dismissed him with a wave.  
"What makes you think you will Fall? Sex isn't a sin, and you would know it if you update your information to the present day, at least to the current century."  
"But Lust is a sin. One of the Deadly ones, at that."  
The demon seemed genuinely confused. "How do you have sex without lust?"  
Aziraphale's answer was pretty short. "I don't."  
Crowley rolled his eyes. "Right. Whatever. Still gonna argue you on the matter. But... Does your theory say anything about kissing? 'Cause kissing isn't sex. Or wasn't last time I checked, a minute ago."  
"Yes," said Aziraphale and blushed.  
"Kissing is fine then?" Crowley leaned closer, waiting for a confirmation, which came in the form of a quick node.

So, they kissed.

They started in a sitting position which became horizontal shortly thereafter. It made things so much more pleasurable, for both of them, and gave Aziraphale the excuse for the gravity was wholly against his intention to keep lusting to a minimum.

Aziraphale's fingers were going through Crowley's hair, pulling him closer. God, the pressure was just so nice, he couldn't resist lifting his hips up a little bit. Crowley made a deep sound and lowered his in response.

The sensation went through Aziraphale's body and the angel suddenly realised that it wasn't just kissing they were doing. It was... something else.

Aziraphale put his hands on Crowley's thighs - which was probably not the best choice, thinking back - and shifted them apart. "Crowley. Kissing," he reminded.

"Yes." Crowley had rather erratic breathing at the moment. "Can I kiss something else?" Aziraphale blushed and felt even more heated, even though it seemed impossible. "I mean," rushed to explain Crowley, "like your neck."

Aziraphale thought about it. The neck seemed pretty far from the danger zone. "Neck... is alright."  
Crowley nodded, moved a bit, so he could get better access, and placed a kiss under the jaw.

Aziraphale's reaction almost sent them off the couch. "Wha-" said the angel but then Crowley kissed again, lower and with much more enthusiasm.

Aziraphale shuddered and the noises he made were so unlike anything he ever did with his cords, for the exception of an especially good dessert. Crowley seemed to enjoy himself immensely.

"Crowley, please," managed to say Aziraphale between kisses.  
"Angel, it's going to be alright," Crowley whispered in his ear, making the shiver run down the angel's spine.  
"Oh, my dear," Aziraphale sighed. "How do you know? It's never been done before."  
"I'm sure it was," said Crowley. "They just didn't tell anyone." He was playing with the angel's white-feathered hair. "But we've got our own side now. We don't have to worry about what Heaven or Hell does to us for what we do in our own bed... Well, couch." Crowley looked his angel in the eyes. "Because they are already willing to kill us for the mess we made outside of it."

Aziraphale frowned at him. Crowley grinned smugly. 

"You're not going to Fall just because you fucked a demon, or vice versa." He'd definitely taken up the mood. "It's not a sin. You're an angel, you are generally not supposed to be doing wrong things."  
"My dear..." Aziraphale sighed.  
"Why is it even wrong anyway?" Crowley kept going. "I want it. I know you want it." He pressed his body down. Aziraphale made a quiet noise. "I can feel you _want_ it."

Aziraphale could feel it too.  
"Yes."  
"And..." His words suddenly got registered in Crowley's mind. "What?"  
"Temptation accomplished." Aziraphale smiled faintly.  
"What? Really?" Crowley even raised from the couch in surprise.  
"I'm sorry, was that too fast for you?" The demon chuckled at his words. Aziraphale looked aside and sighed. "You're probably right."  
"Say that again?" It earned Crowley a light push in the shoulder.

They left the couch soon after, switching it for a more comfortable bed. The uneasy feeling still had weighted in Aziraphale's chest, but Crowley was right. Lust was nothing major and there was no rational reason to think what they were doing is wrong. Besides, they saved the world. Or took part in saving it, to the best of their abilities.

"Temptation accomplished," whispered Crowley in his ear soon after, smiling. Aziraphale made a content sound and snuggled the demon closer, both falling asleep within minutes.

When Crowley woke up the next morning, his fingers were stroking Aziraphale's newly black feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Just to be clear, the reason Aziraphale Fell is not because there is some rule for angel-demon sex but because of the way he thought about it himself. He didn't Fall from Gluttony, did he? he just never saw it as something that could make him Fall. But in this case, he actually was thinking about it as giving in to Temptation.  
> 2\. The whole thing is pretty much a metaphor on the consent issue. I'm not sure if I should elaborate on that, please, tell me if you want me to in the comments or ask on Tumblr @alien8muse.
> 
> UPD. I was asked to specify it, so:  
> This is a "Don't Do Like This Fic". Don't talk people into if they are not sure, concent is about "Yes! Let's do this!", not about "Well, okay...". Don't do this shit. Because this is a certain way to lose trust, closeness, relationships, and to hurt other people and yourself.


End file.
